


［勋勉］请问有胡萝卜卖吗？

by lycheermeup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycheermeup/pseuds/lycheermeup
Summary: 灵感来自一个普通冷笑话，EXO的动物睡衣造型和微微量防弹BT21的故事！主演：勋勉小灰狼：吴世勋小白兔：金俊勉微量打酱油的：开度灿白：小企鹅：都暻秀小棕熊：金钟仁小飞鼠：边伯贤小白虎：朴灿烈和 小黑猫：金珉锡和 网友爱心头和网友的朋友之一拳击兔（不认识也不重要）随便写的 不要上升✖️！！
Relationships: 勋勉 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	［勋勉］请问有胡萝卜卖吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自一个普通冷笑话，EXO的动物睡衣造型和微微量防弹BT21的故事！
> 
> 主演：勋勉  
> 小灰狼：吴世勋  
> 小白兔：金俊勉
> 
> 微量打酱油的：  
> 开度灿白：  
> 小企鹅：都暻秀  
> 小棕熊：金钟仁  
> 小飞鼠：边伯贤  
> 小白虎：朴灿烈  
> 和 小黑猫：金珉锡  
> 和 网友爱心头和网友的朋友之一拳击兔（不认识也不重要）
> 
> 随便写的 不要上升✖️！！

小白兔来到商店，问老板说：“请问有胡萝卜卖吗？”  
小灰狼老板撇撇嘴，“没有。”

第二天，小白兔又来了，问道，“请问有胡萝卜卖吗？”  
小灰狼老板又撇撇嘴，“没有。”

第三天，小白兔蹦蹦跳跳又来了。“请问有胡萝卜卖吗？”  
小灰狼有点不耐烦了，“没有。明天你再敢来烦我，我拿锤子敲死你。”

第四天，小白兔眨巴眨巴眼睛，“请问……或许有锤子卖吗？”  
小灰狼老板没好气地回答，“没有。”  
小白兔毛茸茸的耳朵竖了起来，“那请问有胡萝卜卖吗？”

－－－－

“所以这个什么胡萝卜，到底是什么东西啊？让你这么心心念念。” 吴世勋懒洋洋地靠在自己的椅子上。作为EXO Planet唯一的商店老板，吴世勋每天什么都不做就能在自己的老板椅上坐着数钱了。太有钱的烦恼就是太无聊，但是这只最近每天跑来想买胡萝卜的小兔子倒是有点有趣。

“我不是最近在网上认识了一个朋友嘛！”金俊勉说起兴奋的话题，眼睛亮亮的，“他是一个那种，算是旅行博主吧！在宇宙里到处玩到处冒险的那种。他最近去了一个叫地球的地方，那里也有和我一样的小兔子，但是很健壮？有很多肌肉，是职业拳击手呢！我就在想，如果我也吃了地球兔子吃的胡萝卜，是不是也会变得很厉害呀？”

原来是这样，他的小兔子想要胡萝卜，是为了变成健美兔。吴世勋觉得好笑，小白兔都是软软绵绵的，脑袋圆滚滚，眼睛圆滚滚，尾巴圆滚滚，耳朵耷拉下来的时候软塌塌的，肚皮摸上去也软绵绵的，怎么会有肌肉健美兔？小兔子就应该是金俊勉这样的。

EXO Planet说是一颗小行星，其实居民人口两只手就能数过来，金俊勉是EXO Planet唯一一只小兔子。吴世勋没离开过EXO Planet，没见过别的小兔子，也不知道别的星球上的小兔子都是什么样子。但是也不重要，金俊勉是特别的，也并不是因为他是星球上唯一的兔子才特别。他……他就是他，他就是很特别。

－－－－

EXO Planet的居民们都说小兔子家里好像很有钱，因为他总是打扮得漂漂亮亮的，讲话轻声细语，对谁都很有礼貌，看起来就很有教养。但是也许只有商店老板小灰狼知道，小兔子是真的很有钱。有一天金俊勉来店里，说想给自己的朋友们一起定做漂亮的羽绒服，花多少钱都没关系，一定要美观质量好就行了，说着为了这笔大额消费从精致的马甲口袋里掏出自己的支票本。

“我不收支票。你给我现金。”

“诶？可是之前？”

“之前是之前。我现在不收支票了。你给我现金，要金额正正好好的。”吴世勋挑挑眉毛，“我有时间，你慢慢找。”又略带威胁的补上一句，“不然不卖给你。”

于是金俊勉打开钱包，把纸币硬币哗啦啦一大片铺开，努力拼凑着吴世勋要求的金额。近视眼的小兔子偏偏忘了戴眼镜，只好把纸币再一张一张捡起来凑到眼睛前面看看清楚。还没被捡到不知多少张的大额纸币，就这样毫无防备地在吴世勋的桌面上一字排开晒着太阳。不止纸币硬币，金俊勉漫不经心铺开的一大片里，还散落着他照片有点呆呆的驾驶证，已经有点皱巴巴了的隔壁企鹅食堂的小票，他喝饮料时候撕开一次性吸管的半截纸包装 ，还有不知哪来的一片漂亮树叶……吴世勋托着腮看他一个人忙活，不自觉地微笑起来，又换上一副凶巴巴的表情说到：

“你一个弱不禁风的小兔子，这么没有防范意识，在外面炫富还暴露自己的隐私？大灰狼最爱下手的目标就是你这样的。”

金俊勉一惊，反应过来连忙伸手把铺了一桌的东西往自己怀里捞，一边捞一边还结结巴巴地辩解，“啊呀，我，我不是因为和世勋是好朋友，才这样的嘛！世勋是好人，好的小灰狼，我知道的！”

吴世勋看他慌慌张张的样子莫名觉得心情很好。大手一挥，“好了你下周再带钱过来，回去吧。”

一周之后，金俊勉拿出叠的整整齐齐的一沓纸币递给吴世勋，“正正好好哦！我的衣服在哪里呀？”

吴世勋接过钱随手一放，“我只说让你这周带钱过来，又没说你的东西这周就好。你要下周再来一次才行。”

“啊，这样呀，那我知道了。谢谢你哦世勋，那下周再见哦！”倒是脾气很好。

－－－－

就这样，因为外星工人集体罢工，外星工厂突然停电，宇宙连续交通堵塞，金俊勉连续跑了好几周都没拿到他的订单。当然脾气很好的金俊勉不觉得是白跑，这些意外的事情，谁能预料到嘛！而吴世勋沾沾自喜，看来那些外星球的童话书说的都很对，小灰狼好像自带不费力气就能把小白兔骗得团团转的天赋。嗯？不是，怎么能叫骗？他不过是检验一下金俊勉的兔品，看看他到底是不是像传说中一样温柔善良从不发火。再说了，并不是所有人都像吴世勋一样好心，人心险恶，金俊勉万一去了别的地方，被坏人打了什么坏主意可怎么办？不如就在吴世勋的商店里，手舞足蹈地讲讲他这周又做了什么开心的事，和小黑猫看了什么有趣的书，和小棕熊学了什么可爱的舞，听小飞鼠唱了什么好听的歌。

终于吴世勋再也找不出什么可以用的借口，只好把定做好的衣服交给金俊勉。心里竟然有点失落，聪明的小狼基因怎么就不能再快点想出下一个能让小兔子常常来的理由呢？玻璃窗外面金俊勉正开开心心把所有东西塞进后备箱，吴世勋看到心情更不爽了，没想到金俊勉突然又推开门走了进来。

“我，我给你也做了一件，因为你也是我的朋友不是吗？世勋我希望你会喜欢，穿着它暖暖和和地过冬好吗！”金俊勉递给他一件胸口绣着小狼头像的羽绒服，亮晶晶的眼睛直勾勾地看向他，“还有就是世勋呀，真的很感谢你为了我的衣服辛苦了这么久！和外星工厂和宇宙物流交涉一定都很辛苦吧？谢谢你每周都耐心的陪着我帮我解决问题，不然我一个人，肯定会垂头丧气的。”

看着金俊勉蹦蹦跳跳离开的背影，吴世勋心情复杂。一方面觉得小兔子怎么这么单纯，觉得自己骗了他这么久怪于心不忍的，另一方面又恨自己不争气，都骗了这么久了怎么就不能一鼓作气，再多骗他个几周，几个月，几年呢？

－－－－

然而已经于事无补了，自从那天金俊勉带着满满一后备箱羽绒服开车离开之后，成功人士吴世勋的生活又回归了无聊。无所事事的小灰狼终于约了自己的竹马小白虎一起去企鹅食堂吃饭。一进门看到朴灿烈，吴世勋就不大开心，自己的竹马为什么也穿着一件一样的羽绒服？

“你怎么穿和我一样的羽绒服？”

“哦哦这个啊！那个有钱的小兔子最近也来我们健身房了，说大家一起健身，都是朋友，就送了我一件。”

吴世勋不知道自己是该先不爽金俊勉的“朋友”居然这么多，还是该先震惊金俊勉这只看起来人畜无害的毛绒小白兔居然会去健身房。不过很快不爽的情绪就占据了上风，因为从厨房里走出来的都暻秀竟然也穿着一件一样的羽绒服？

“啊，俊勉哥送的。”小企鹅笑出了心形嘴。

－－－－

小灰狼终于要按耐不住，想要去健身房抓住小白兔问个明白你究竟有多少个好朋友的这天，没想到是小白兔先来了。他也穿着那件长长的羽绒服，还是蹦蹦跳跳的，“世勋呀，好久不见啦，你好吗？我想问问你这里有没有胡萝卜卖。”

傲娇的小灰狼老板撇撇嘴，“没有。”

“那……”

“没什么那不那的，我要关门了，你明天再来吧。”吴世勋说着站起来把门口的“营业中”挂牌一把翻了过来。

“可……”看了手表的金俊勉一头雾水，才早上啊？打烊了？

“可什么可，没看到吗，休息中，不送了。”

第二天小白兔真的又来了。

“世勋呀！你昨天打烊了是身体不舒服吗？好些了没呀？我昨天就是想问你你这里有没有胡萝卜卖，因为——”

什么胡萝卜不胡萝卜的，傲娇小灰狼感觉自己心里有一股怎么都散不去的无名火。

“没有，我挂错牌子了，今天也不开门，你明天再来吧。”

第三天小白兔果然蹦蹦跳跳又来了。小灰狼心里默默舒了一口气。

“世勋早上好呀！我今天做了好吃的早饭，趁热给你带了些哦！还有就是那个胡萝卜的事情，我是想——”

这个胡萝卜到底是个什么东西这么重要？天天提？吴世勋没意识到自己吃醋的对象从拥有同款羽绒服的街坊邻居变成了这个他甚至见都没见过的叫胡萝卜的东西，他只觉得自己美好了两秒种的心情又不爽了起来，于是没经过大脑地放了句狠话，“没有胡萝卜。明天你再敢来烦我，当心我拿锤子敲你。”

他其实说出口就后悔了，单纯温柔的小白兔不会心灵受伤然后再也不来了吧？狼的优秀智商怎么也会掉线成这个样子呢？

好在第四天小白兔也来了。

金俊勉眨巴眨巴眼睛，“世勋，你不会用锤子敲我的对不对？”

“……嗯。我根本没有锤子。”

“我就知道世勋不会的！”金俊勉毛茸茸的耳朵竖了起来，“那你听我说说胡萝卜的事情好不好？”

好吧，好吧。胡萝卜，我倒要听听是个什么珍奇的东西。

－－－－

“如果我也吃了地球兔子吃的胡萝卜，是不是也会变得很厉害呀？”金俊勉坐在窗台上，两只脚垂下来晃着，就像是他们一起等那个状况很多的衣服订单的许多个日子。

原来是这样，金俊勉想变成健美兔，所以要去健身房，所以想买胡萝卜。但是好好的，为什么突然要当健美兔？

“之前你说我，一个弱不禁风的小兔子会有危险，我觉得你说得对！我的朋友们，你天生就身强力壮，小黑猫有锋利的爪子，小棕熊和小企鹅总粘在一起，小飞鼠，小飞鼠有小白虎保护他……还有……”金俊勉自顾自地说着，“啊呀，我长大了，我也要自己学会照顾自己才行！”

“笨兔子。我可以……”吴世勋小声开口，声音淹没在金俊勉的慷慨陈词里。

“我的那个网友说，他和朋友们正打算买船票，最近要来我们星球玩呢，拳击兔也会来！说不定他可以……”

什么啊？一个从外星来的他的同类？一个跋山涉水穿越宇宙，可以保护小白兔的拳击兔？吴世勋脑海里飞速播放了无数他无聊时看的外星偶像剧的开场，开场千奇百怪，但这种命运一般的相遇，后面的情节……不行不行！

“他不行，我来保护你！”

“……教我拳击呢。”金俊勉歪歪头。“世勋，你刚刚说……”

“我说我来保护你。你不用吃胡萝卜也不用去健身房。我来保护你就行了。”

活泼开朗的小兔子突然红着脸安静了。“你是说，你是说……”

“对，我是说，就像小白虎保护小飞鼠那样。比他更好。随时随地。随叫随到。不收你钱。”

吴世勋小小地得意了一下，无聊的时光没有白白浪费，烂俗的偶像剧也没有白白硬着头皮看完。

因为金俊勉脸红扑扑的，从窗台上跳下来跑进他怀里。

“笨兔子，我早就发现了。你送我的那件羽绒服和别人的都不一样，里面还偷偷绣了一只小兔子。”吴世勋摸着毛茸茸的兔耳朵，“还有听说最近交通状况都不好，叫你的网友们干脆别来了。”


End file.
